


My Star Stark⭐️5⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	My Star Stark⭐️5⃣️

“这首歌我有印象。它叫什么？”男人检查着自己的装备，抽空和Friday聊天。  
“Flying Without Wings，sir。据记载99年发行时空降英国UK单曲榜冠军，Billboard单曲榜亚军。⋯我并不支持您亲自穿越量子领域，您会没命的。”  
“你不相信我吗？”男人撇撇嘴，“我可是 Tony Stark，只要我想没有我做不到的事情。”  
“在您的研究范围内，我相信您是本领域无敌的。量子维度太危险了，初代黄蜂女都被围困了三十年，先生请再考虑一下。”  
“我不能再等下去了，Fri。”男人望向窗外，“他孤单一人在那儿风吹雨淋，我怎么能⋯”

Everybody's looking for that something  
每人都在寻觅某些事物  
One thing that makes it all complete  
那个让生命完整的奇迹  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
你会在最奇特的地方找到它  
Places you never knew it could be  
就在那你从未想到的地方

遇到他之前， 我一直不知道自己缺少什么，我已占尽优势，不说呼风唤雨，也少有愿望不能实现。我是谁，我喜欢什么讨厌什么，需要什么该有什么，我的时间会被用来干什么，总会有人替我操心，我甚至不记得自己的纳税人编号，因为有的是人愿意排队为我服务，而我，也的确不想不需要操那样的闲心。  
那孩子⋯怕是我投入心力最多的人了吧？  
我曾通宵达旦为他研制战衣。添加上一切他可能在陷入困境会需要的功能，生怕做的不完善不够好。  
我会记得他说过喜欢的三明治店，扶老太太过马路被送贝果，退出校园鼓号队却骗我说去练习将自己置于险境⋯

我甚至怀疑自己得了某种精神疾病，非要知道他的一切，掌控他的行为，强制他按我的规划前进，我从没意识到自己想干什么，行动背后的意义和动机又是什么，直到失去。

Some find it in the face of their children  
有的在孩童的脸上寻见  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
有的则在爱人的眼中  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
谁能否认它带来的快乐  
When you've found that special thing  
当你找到那特别的存在之时  
You're flying without wings  
你无翼而翔/你展翅高飞

that special thing⋯  
被主神祝福过的少年，纯真无邪的灵魂，在我半生所见形形色色的人群中熠熠生辉，那样特别，此生我遇见诸多劫难，他必冲上前去以身为盾，不计代价。  
死亡和消失终将有归处，而我将亲自寻回他，排除万难，用尽手段。  
“Fri，让我休息一下。”

Some find it sharing every morning  
有人在每个和爱人共度的清晨发现  
Some in their solitary lives  
有的则在孑然一身的日子之中  
You'll find it in the words of other  
你会在他人的言语中发现  
a simple line can make you laugh or cry  
一句简单的话会令你欢笑或哭泣  
You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
你会在最深厚的友谊中发现  
The kind you cherish all your life  
那种感情你永生珍藏  
and when you know how much that means  
当你知道那感情的珍贵时  
You've found that special thing  
你已经找到了那特别的东西  
You're flying without wings  
你无翼而翔/你展翅高飞

“我马上就会带你离开，kid。”半梦半醒之间，男人又看到了他的小天使，他伸手去摸他的棕发，却被躲开。  
男孩用力冲他喊了句话，男人却听不到声音，他疑惑地上前，男孩步步后退，他们的距离不曾拉近，反而越来越远。  
他的小天使为什么一边流泪一边摇头？他的眼中为什么充满悲伤？  
Tony的表情由喜悦和满足转为不安，他冲上去抱住了他。  
“Peter Parker听我说，无论如何，我必须带你回家。”

So impossible as they may seem  
所以，尽管看起来难以置信  
You've got to fight for every dream  
你却必须为你的每一个梦想而奋斗  
'cause who's to know  
因为无人知晓  
which one you let go  
你放弃的哪一个（梦想）  
would've made you complete  
原本会让你更完整

“我在失去你的世界里挣扎那么久，你忍心继续折磨我吗？”  
下巴被抬起，Peter对上那双被无数人赞美过的让他心醉的眼睛，如果能一直这样被注视，那该多么幸福。  
泪水喷涌，男孩闭上双眼，他放任自己埋在男人怀里放声痛哭，就像没有明天，他希望当自己什么也不知道，就这样接受男人以生命为代价的救援！  
Tony抱紧他的小天使，看他无声地痛哭，只能亲吻着他的发和脸颊，他多想为他遮风挡雨，不受一点点委屈和伤害，尽管一次都没有真正做到⋯

Well, for me it's waking up beside   
you  
嗯，对我而言它是在你身边醒来  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
看见洒在你脸上的朝阳  
To know that I can say I love you  
知道我可以说出我爱你  
At any given time or place  
无论何时何地

世界上永远不会有第二个人能像你一样让我心动，如果能沐浴朝阳在你身边醒来，看到阳光照映在你安稳的睡颜，那将是多么静谧美好⋯无论何时何地都能轻易说出我爱你⋯我期待那样的时刻，你完全属于我一一  
两人心中奇异地泛起同样的涟漪，好像能进入对方的世界，了解他所思所想，心心相印。

It's the little things that only I know  
这些只有我知道的小事  
Those are the things that make you mine  
让你归属于我  
And it's like flying without wings  
并使我如同无翼般飞行/并使我如同展翅高飞  
'Cause you're my special thing  
因为你就是我特殊的事物  
I'm flying without wings  
我无翼而翔/我展翅高飞

“不要放弃希望，求你给我机会！”男人握紧他的少年双肩，惊讶并害怕于他决绝的心意。  
泪水停住了，天使露出夏日海边晴空一样疏朗的笑容。  
“I love you。”他缓慢地比出口形，“More than everything。”  
“No！”男人慌了，他握住男孩的手，“你不能！不要做会后悔的选择！”  
蜘蛛侠的力量轻易推开了男人，男孩深深注视着他，带着甜美的笑容扯断了一直不离身的耳机。

And you're the place my life begins  
你是我生命的源头  
and you'll be where it ends  
亦是我生命的尽头  
I'm flying without wings  
我无翼而翔/我展翅高飞  
And that's the joy you bring  
这是你所带来的快乐  
I'm flying without wings  
我无翼而翔/我展翅高飞

男人消失了。仿佛带着自己和那个世界最后的联系一起，Peter笑着面对现实，笑着流泪，是他亲手推开了他，断送了回去的希望。  
虽然会后悔，会遗憾，会孤独寂寞，但是他不能让所爱为他冒生命危险。斩断情丝，结局如果注定会失去，他惟愿他安好。如果只有一个人能活，是且只能是那个男人。  
原谅我现在唯一能为你做的事情就是放弃自己。

“Nonononono⋯”男人猛然坐起，环视四周，他的男孩狠心地将他推离，他以为这样就可以阻止他去找他了吗？  
相处了这么久，他还是不够了解他。  
you're the place my life begins  
and you'll be where it ends一一  
Tony Stark想要的，从来没有得不到的，不论从前还是以后。  
又一次擅自决定。男人默默记下另一个惩罚的理由。  
Peter Parker，你最好现在就开始祈祷，你不会想见识我的怒火，我保证。


End file.
